


The Best Thing that's Ever been Mine

by 13943



Series: Mine [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other: See Story Notes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Bruce is alive yet Dick couldn't help but feel less than happy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know that i'm supposed to post this last january and i apologize for the delay^^ 
> 
> I can't believe that we've already reached the last part of this series!!! i really hope that you guys will enjoy this though chapter is more or less like a prologue to the exact story ;D
> 
> the next few chapters will have some depictions of violence and some other things alpha's would do just to prove their dominance, i'm putting it here now just so i can warn you guys in advance ^^

“Tim, this is stupid.” Barbara tried to be his voice of reason, she always did.

Tim merely shrugged his shoulders.

With a deep sigh, she looked at the young beta head on as if she’s was trying to taunt him as an alpha but Tim knew better, he knew Barbara always hated to use her caste to influence people, he knew this was a _bluff._ Pretending to be unfazed, because if he’s being honest, Tim still gets intimidated by them (alphas). “Call it what you may but I need this Babs.” He put on his cowl and took a last look of her through his glassed lenses. “This is the closure I need.” He walked towards the zeta tube, the sound of wheels squeaking followed suit.

There’s a light tug on his cape. “Tim, no one blamed you for his death. You don’t need to go this far just to prove yourself.”

“This isn’t only about me Babs, this is also about Dick. Just please… I need this…”  he couldn’t face her, his body was frozen. Whether it was out of shame or guilt, he didn’t care. He knew what he was trying to do now was something a pathetic person would do in desperate times but he _needed_ this. Needed something to hold on before he’ll go completely mad.

Feeling Barbara letting go of his cape. He heard her sighing and brushing her hair, “Jesus, where did you even got the crazy idea of him being alive?”

He lifted his brow behind his cowl. Throughout his life, Tim had suffered his own fair share of friends, families and even lovers dying in front of him. Not once did it stop him from hoping for them to be alive until proven wrong. Though this case may be a little too farfetched than the rest. He was desperate, hurt and broken. Clearly, Bruce’s death had a huge—huger impact on him than he originally thought.

It was almost four months since Bruce had died but he still can’t get over how guilty he was for letting go of the Joker back then. Dick still hasn’t fully recovered from the incident as well, actually everyone still hasn’t. Tim just hoped that maybe, just maybe, his mistake can be corrected.

“The ring.” He answered. “Bruce and Dick have a matching ring as a sign of being mates—I know Bruce always wears it during patrol—I was there when he made those rings. I helped him made those. They were reinforced with titanium and coated with a material far stronger than steel. There’s no way it can be easily burned, Bruce said so himself.”

“But Tim you need to consider—“

“What? That we only managed to find charred corpse and ashes? How can we be certain it’s Bruce’s, Babs? We can’t even conduct a DNA test!”

“Tim, you’re going too far. This is insane!” she shouted back at him, nearly on the verge of latching on him. She had a tight grip on his upper forearms. Tim winced in silence. “This needs to stop, you’re not only putting yourself at risk but also the other leaguers.”

“I’m sorry Babs.” He took her hands and held it close. “But I need this. Please….”

He hoped that he’s right on this. He knew he was standing on a thin ice upon basing his assumption on something as small as a ring but… deep down inside, he knew he wanted to be proven wrong. Tim needed reality to slap him in the face so hard just so he can be awaken from this fantasy that everyone can be resurrected.

He didn’t expected this.

The more they searched, the more evidence of Bruce being alive piled up. Tim couldn’t believe it. He was so happy. After those sleepless and tiring nights, all their hard work have finally paid off. They found him, they found Bruce all alive and well.

He couldn’t explain how happy he was but that happiness was only short lived.

“ _Damian and I have mated.”_ Those five simple words have not only ruined his heart but shattered all his being. The reason why he worked hard to find evidences to prove his theory of Bruce being alive was because he knew Damian had taken his move on Dick.

He was too late.

Bruce is alive but he can’t go back to Dick and Dick can’t know Bruce is alive since he has Damian already and it would bring much confusion and chaos if Bruce will be brought back to the manor. He can’t freely announce it to the other members as well in fear they’ll spread the news and Damian will hear it.

There’s no escaping it. No matter how much he tried thinking of different plans, different strategies. The ending would still be the same and he doesn’t want to end it like that.

He screwed up and this is the result.

The deafening silence is only beaten with the sound of the monitor’s constant beeping. He can’t find a way out of this, and now… Damian found out Bruce is alive. _Dammit!_ He balls his fist so tight to the point where blood starts trickling down his palms.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters. Looking at how calm and serene Dick is despite of several machines hook around his body makes him feel guiltier inside. He was only doing what he thought was right but now…

“So forced medical induce coma, huh?” Kate Kane, Batwoman, suddenly enters the room. Tim looks at her as she steps closer towards him, her red hair swaying at every direction. “It was the only way.” He reasons out.

“No kidding?” she says in a mock gasp. “You need to find a better way to solve this problem Tim. You can’t force Dick to continue on sleeping, he’s still in a delicate place. He needs his alpha.” He hates to agree with her but it’s true. It’s only been a week since Dick had his miscarriage and times like this, an omega would need the comforting support of his alpha to get through such tragedy. The only problem is that Bruce is _conscious_ and _awake_ meaning, Dick will be confused as to which alpha he’ll side on.

And the only reasonable way to prevent more complications was to put him in an unconscious state.

“I know, i-it’s just…” he pinches the bridge of his nose. He can’t think of a solution that would end with everyone being happy and he’s pretty sure Bruce already knows what Damian has done to Dick because if he didn’t, then they wouldn’t have tried to kill each other at the first chance they get. “I don’t know what else to do anymore.”

“I’m not rushing you on anything but Maggie have experienced what Dick have experienced and all I can say is…he needs his alpha—it doesn’t matter which one—to get through this or else…” Tim gulps, he heard news about what will happened to first time omega mothers who had miscarriages. If they weren’t able to grieve properly, there’s a chance for them to be insane or worse—commit suicide.

With a nod, Tim replies, “I know. I’ll go to the watchtower and try to talk some sense to Damian.”

“Good. I’ll take care of Dick then.”

* * *

Barbara sighs, she takes off her glasses and massages her forehead. She doesn’t even remembering agreeing to be the babysitter of these two bullheaded alphas.

“This is ridiculous.” Damian’s voice can be heard through the speaker. She casually ignores him and continues to massage her aching head. Seriously, Damian hasn’t stopped spewing comments about being locked down into one of JLA’s specialized cells in the watchtower ever since he got here and it’s been a week since then! If only there she isn’t in the ‘in’ group, she could have avoided this. Looking back at the younger man, she types on to her keyboard and the camera in Damian’s cell zooms closer to his snarling face.

“And I’ve told you time and time again. We’re only doing this for security purposes Damian. We don’t want what happened when you first saw your father to happen again.” she remembers how Superman and Wonder Woman brought the two Waynes back in the watch tower all bloodied and bruised. Even then, they didn’t stop growling at each other and continuing to fight despite of them being gravely injured. It was a mess and according to Clark, it was almost impossible to tear them apart when they got there.

Barbara didn’t what to think what could have happened more if both Clark and Diana were a little too late. The mere thought of it brings shivers down to her spine. “Just calm down and I’m sure you’ll be released soon.” She adds, she understands as to why Damian’s being antsy but he shouldn’t be worried about anything. Until they could devise a proper plan, no one can take side on which Wayne they should release.

Putting back her eyeglasses, she checks on Bruce’s cell. The older man is much calmer and silent compared to his son. He’s just sitting on the edge of his bed, staring on his feet and the ground though she doubts that he’s only using it as a distraction while planning a way to escape this place.

Even without their utility belt, she’s pretty sure. Those two will manage to find a way to get out. _Perseverance runs in the family, I guess…_ she muses herself and contacts Tim.

“Gordon, you of all people should understand my position.” She’s stops on her task and looks back at Damian’s cell. She thought he already gave up talking. Intrigued, she leans in closer to the speaker. “I was supposed to be a parent, a father. We were supposed to have a family but now… it’s all gone… it still hurts and I’m sure Dick’s going through much worse pain than I am. He needs me Gor—Bab and I need him.” Damn, he’s using the guilt trip on her. But then again, he tried the same tactic back then. The Damian Wayne she knows is a smart and cunning man, there’s no way he’s already out of ideas or maybe…

He looks pained, not from the injuries he sustained but from something else. She continues to observe his face, to see if he’s really acting or not. But the way he spoke those words, him calling her Babs. The only time he would call her by her first name is when he’s in a very sensitive place and wants comfort.

Could it be?

Barbara flutters. Her hands are now shaking, should she really keep him here?  It’s true that Damian used this trick when he first got here but it was around the time when Pieter and Tm placed Dick in a medical induced coma. She knows that trick won’t go on forever, one way or another those three will have to meet again and Babs believe that it’s better for Damian and Dick to be together now before Bruce beats him. Plus she knows what will happened to an omega if they’re not able to process their grief properly, she witnessed it first hand, how one of her friends screaming and bashing her head upon the discovery of her lost womb and she doesn’t want that to happen to Dick.

Taking a deep sigh, _Tim’s going to kill me for this_. She presses the ‘release’ button on Damian’s cell. “Go before I change my mind.” She says, her head is already away from the monitor. Hoping that by the time she turns back her head Damian will be gone.

But he didn’t leave, instead he is still staring at her through the camera, his body is obviously closer to the open door.

“By the time I get back. I demand an explanation as to why the old man is alive, you got it?” he looks so serious but at the same time, his eyes looks happy. “That’s pretty demanding coming from a guy I just released.” She teases with an amused smirk on her face.

“—Tt—“ he clicks his tongue, his brows furrowing further.

“But don’t worry, you’ll get your explanation.” She lets out a small laugh after seeing him nod and run. She leans back on her chair, she looks up at the ceiling.

Sure, at first it pisses the hell out of her how a child, like Damian managed to mate with Dick. She hated the thought of the ex being tied down to someone who doesn’t deserve him but as time goes by, she begins to be fond of their growing relationship. The way she sees them being together; how Damian would continue to change and improve just for Dick and Dick leaping mountains just to protect Damian, not minding if he gets hurt in the process. It’s sickeningly sweet to the point where she wants to have a relationship like them. Maybe if she didn’t screwed up with her relationship with—no, she mustn’t think like that. Her relationship is already over, it’s beyond salvageable while Dick and Damian’s can still be saved.

She just really hopes those two will manage to find a way to fix this like the other problems they have faced in the past.

The door beside her opens. Knowing who it is without looking she asks, “So are you going to scold or praise me?”   

"Either." Tim's voice is getting closer by the second. The younger man is already beside her by the time she sets her gaze on him. "Because I was just planning to do the same."

Barbara couldn't help but let out a snort. So she guess, this problem is way over their head that even she and Tim have come up with the same conclusion. 

"The rest is up to you Damian." she whispers. 

* * *

In his cell, Bruce is on the verge of hatching a plan when someone opens the door.

"Bruce, we need to talk." as confident as ever, Clark Kent stands right in front of him. Bruce scowls knowing Clark won't easily let him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was having a hard time putting these together since i originally drafted this fic to be around 2-3 chapters only but then i decided to cut the chapters into smaller parts just so its easier for us to read and easier for me spot any errors ^^;;

Damian dashes through the nearest zeta tube he could find. He’s feeling anxious, scared and even fearful. Normally if one’s bonded, they could feel other’s feelings despite of being far away; he and Grayson shared plenty of experiences the other felt. But now… since the whole incident, Damian couldn’t feel him, couldn’t sense him, it’s like he’s not there.

It infuriated him. Damian wouldn’t’ve mind if he was held prisoner in the watchtower for security purposes. But this, this is another thing. It scared him, the entire time he spent on the cell, all he could think of was Dick being alright, are the others treating him well? How is he recovering? Does he miss him? Is he alive?

He couldn’t get that nagging feeling off of him, despite of Gordon and the rest reassuring him of Grayson’s well-being. He just can’t take their word for it, he needs to know, he needs to see it for himself.

Finally, after reaching earth, he immediately hoes straight to their penthouse. He doesn’t even care if he looks disheveled or how there are bruises all over his body. It doesn’t matter because right now, he’s back. He’s here, to his—to their home. He could smell their mingled scent a mile away. It soothes him.

By the time he reach their room, he almost forgets how to breathe. Seeing his mate in the bed, sleeping soundly, alive and well. “Dick…” he falls on his knees upon touching his omega’s face. It feels so warm. He’s so relieve that he didn’t realize there are tears trickling down his face. “I’m home Grayson…” he whispers.

…

..

.

They spent the entire first week all locked up in their room. Damian have refuse to leave his mate’s side even for a second, they didn’t do anything explicit, just soft cuddles and tender kisses. It’s to make up for the lost time they’ve been separated and well… it’s also a part of their grieving process. They never really touch the subject, it’s still too fresh to talk about but the want to still lingers.

* * *

“Maybe I should start patrolling again.” Dick suddenly blurts out. Damian’s caught off guard by it, he couldn’t believe he’s saying it. Dick stares at him, his face looking full of determination. “Both Leslie and Pieter have told me I’m physically fit to patrol again. I think it’s time for me to go back and help you guys.”

It’s been more than a month since the incident and Dick’s recovery have been nothing more than a miracle, not just physically but mentally as well. But still… Damian thinks it’s too early.

His hold on him tightens, if he has a say on this, he could have flat out reject the idea. No, just no. Grayson had suffered enough and if Damian could just wrap him in a blanket and lock him in the penthouse, that would have been better. Yet… “I know, I’ll think about it okay?” he then places a kiss on his omega’s forehead. “I don’t want to hurt yourself immediately once you get back on the field. At least stay on hiatus for one more week, just for precaution, and then train to get back in shape for a month. How’s that?” this is the best he can do, he doesn’t want him to think he’s over controlling or anything. Damian’s just being careful. He already knows how painful it was to lost a child and he doesn’t want to imagine how much painful it would be if he loses his mate.

Bright blue eyes stare at him as Dick lets out a contented sigh before leaning his head on Damian’s shoulder.

They are currently on the outskirts of town near the sea. There’s an old abandoned lighthouse around the cliff, they used to go here back then, for star gazing but other than watching stars, watching the sun rise from this place is more breathe taking. It is the perfect picture, the sea waves gently clashing on the rocks, the cool air penetrating their skins, the salty smell of the sea and of course, the scenery itself. The perfect combination of red, orange, violet and dark blue hues all coming together as the sun slowly rising to form this beautiful masterpiece.

Damian holds on to his omega closer as they enjoy the beautiful scenery. He just got back from patrol but spending the morning with his mate doesn’t seem to be a bad idea, until—

“Damian…” Dick nuzzles on to the crook of his neck, savoring his scent.

The sudden change of scent almost hit him hard. He fully knows how Dick’s scent smell like, even during his heat, but this, this is far too different from what he had gotten used to.

“You’re in heat.” He says nearly a mumble. He could feel the older man shifting his head around his head, nodding in response. That would explain why when he came back home, Dick was waiting for him in the front door. Usually, when he gets back after a night of patrol, Dick would still be asleep or at least pretend to be.

He swallows hard, it’s like Grayson’s scent have become more intoxicating ten folds more. Like his body is compensating for the loss of their child by saying, “I’m in heat. Make me pregnant again.”

Damian pulls him closer, his arms securely tied around his waist. He kisses him deep and hard, he could hear his omega moaning from his touch. God, his scent is getting stronger and stronger and if Damian didn’t have a strong sense of control, he would have ravaged his mate right here and now but instead, “You’re not on suppressants.”

Dick removes himself from his, his cheeks flush and his chest heaving. “Leslie told me not to use them for at least three months after the miscarriage. She says, it’ll cause more hor—Ah!” he moans, his words were cut off when Damian bites on his neck, hard. Leaving a huge fresh hickey on the sensitive flesh.

“I see.” Damian lets out an almost growl. “I guess, we should go back before things will get out of control.” He promptly pushes himself away and dashes off to the car. Sure, they could have sex in the car but the possibility of people finding them would be high and he’s pretty sure with his first heat after the miscarriage, it’ll last longer than his usual one and if they’re going to spend the entire day/s of heat together, it would be better done in some place safer, plus Damian has no condom in his pocket, so he can’t be careless…

They’re still both in a sensitive place, no matter how much smiles and witty comments they show others. They never talk about it, about trying to make one again. They always avoid the subject or at least forget about it. They’re not even sure if they should try again. It’s just…the pain is still there and it would be better to leave it until it heals—or at least numbs.

They’ve reach the manor within record time since it’s nearer compared to their penthouse and he’s sure Pennyworth and Drake won’t mind if they’ll crash in here. Though it wasn’t easy driving with Grayson kissing him and almost, almost, sitting on his lap as he drove.

They share one last deep kiss and a little grinding before Damian forces himself to pull away and says, “you go ahead while I’ll park the car.”

Damian hears him whining, refusing to let go but ultimately Dick agrees and leaves the car.

By the time Grayson’s away. Damian’s head is starting to get clearer and he begins to worry if any of the family would spill the bean about his father’s return while they’re here. So far, he’s been keeping a close eye on anyone trying to talk to Dick but somehow, no one said anything and even Gordon and Drake have said they won’t say a word until he’ll say it first.

Finally after parking the car, Damian’s surprise as to why Grayson is still standing in the middle of the hallway, his back turned and not on their bedroom. “Grayson, didn’t I—“ he could see him tensing, when he moves closer to him. He begins to see the reason why. _Dammit! We really should have had sex in the car instead._ He internally curses. He could hear his mate’s breath hitching, “Bruce…” he says.

A tall muscular man turns his head towards them, he still have that stoic expression on his face but it’s immediately soften upon seeing who called him with a smile he replies, “Dick, I miss you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny warning this chapter contains violence, mild depiction of damian wanting to see blood and alphas being alphas

Damian knows this would happened but no matter how much he expect it to happen, he still didn’t want it to come true. _Dammit!_ He bites his lower lip, his hands are curling into fists.

He’s just staring at the two. Observing, calculating, what could happen next. Both Grayson and his father are staring at each other, there are no exchange of formalities or gestures. It’s just two grown adult standing, looking eye-to-eye like they’re trying to think what to do next. Well, it’s more of Grayson trying to process what’s currently happening while his father controlling himself not to jump at him, making Grayson more out of the woods than he already is.

 _Shit!_ Even he, the grand alpha Damian Wayne, doesn’t even know what to do at this point. Should he push his father away? Or should he let them talk things through? His mind is currently running wild that all he could feel right now is regret. Regret to the fact that Dick have shown signs of knowing Bruce being alive but Damian told him how right he was and just ignored it.

When did it begun?

_A few weeks ago. He and Grayson were lazing around the bed while watching some cheesy B-rated horror films along with a bowl of popcorn. Damian had his hands wrap around his waist, his thumb trailing circles around his hipbone as Grayson nuzzled on his neck._

_Damian was so engrossed at the film that he almost choked on the popcorn when his mate suddenly blurted out, “Lately, I’ve been having weird sensations around my chest. It feels like the time Bruce was still alive.” Damian could barely cough out the popcorn quietly as Dick shifted his position away from him. “Silly isn’t it?”_

_At that time Damian only managed to conjure a blank expression. Grayson looked at him with a lifted brow, his bright blue eyes sparkle under the low glow of the television. Damian didn’t know what to respond. Surely, he can’t be this pathetic to cast it aside as something else but he was not ready to talk about it. He was still thinking of the best way and time to tell him about his former mate being alive._

_“I guess I miss Bruce more than I thought.” He merely stated and snuggled back in Damian’s arms. Damian was stunned for a moment, he could have corrected him then and there, told him how his father was alive and being kept in the Watchtower at least then, both of them can plan a course of action on how to deal with this situation but instead, he just remained silent and never opened his mouth about it._

Maybe if he just told him about it. Then, things wouldn’t have end up this way. Maybe he could have prevented this awkward situation and the event that will happened next—  

Bruce’s arms are now starting to wrap around Dick’s body and that’s when Damian’s vision have gone red.

“Stay away from him!” he growls, his fist directly hits his father on the face. He didn’t expect his punch to be that strong but seeing his father fall at the ground after one hit makes him realize he might have put on too much effort. “He’s mine!”

But that doesn’t matter right now. All his reasoning have been taken over by his alpha instincts. Screaming at him to protect his mate. There’s no way in hell, he’ll allow his father to touch Dick. Dick is his and no one else’s, not even his former mate will say so otherwise.

He glares at the older alpha. His hormones are pumping up and his teeth snarling. He starts to feel the thirst for blood gushing through his veins. All his mind could think of is to assert dominance and get rid of the threat. This is bad, Dick’s heat have clearly affected him more than he anticipated but more than that, his father too, looks blood thirsty as he wipe the blood off his face and stare at with a flicker of hatred and assertiveness.

And before he realize it, his body is now back at attacking his father. Sparing no restraint as he pull continuous punches at him in the face and in the gut. His father’s blood starts to appear around his knuckles but that doesn’t stop him. In fact, the smell and sight of blood drives him more to fight. He wants to see more of the red fluid in his hands, he wants more of it, he wants to see the floor drench in it red, he wants more—

Then something hard and heavy hit him on the head.

“Don’t take thing that aren’t yours, brat.” Bruce lets out a very threatening and dangerous growl. Damian flutters for a minute, he’s trying to recompose himself but his father is unforgiving as he punches him around the upper part of his abdomen and continues it with a strong kick on the same area. Damian could hear bones cracking from the action. He groans from the pain but the second later. His father kicks him in front of the face and finishes it off with another kick in the back of his neck.

Damian is now on the ground, his face planted on it deeply. He coughs up the blood collecting on his cheeks while trying to get up. His father’s feet stomps on his face with great force, which causes him to groan more. He could feel a strong pull around his right arm like Bruce is threatening him that if he’ll move an inch, he’ll dislocate it.

* * *

 

Bruce is alive and Dick doesn’t know what to feel. He couldn’t believe it. Is this really happening or is this just a dream? He’s so confuse that he didn’t even notice Bruce and Damian are starting to fight.

_How did this happened?_

Dick snaps out from the trance as the scent of dominance and possessiveness of two alphas permeated the area. It doesn’t take a genius to know what’s happening. With one look, the two Waynes fight it off on the hallway like there’s no tomorrow. Dick tries to stop them from fighting but the fact of him being present, being their mate and being in heat is making their testosterone levels rise even more.

“S-stop it you two!” he lets out a growl of his own while jumping in between them and managing to pull them apart.

Jesus, this is worse than he could have imagined. Both Bruce and Damian are bloody all over and not to mention their scents showing off its dominance, it makes his knees weak that he couldn’t believe he managed to stop them from fighting instead of begging them to fuck him.

“You, have no right to fight over me like I’m object. I may be an omega but I have my rights! I—“ he chokes a little. Now being closer to them, he’s really entice by their scents. He couldn’t continue speaking anymore as his heat gets the best of him and starts to feel hot—well hotter than before.

He couldn’t help but kneel on the ground with his hands around his chest and his breathing starting to get uneven. His two mates are present in front of him, it might have contributed to the acceleration of his heat but he’d also like to think it’s his body’s way to cope up from the loss of their baby. He feels so hot and needy that he starts to run his hands around his body just to find any sort of relief.

“Dick you’re—“

“Back off old man. He’s mine!”

“Yours? Since when?”

He hears them bickering but his vision and hearing begins to betray him and all he could hear his a one constant buzz before fading into darkness.

* * *

Damian couldn’t believe it. He’s back in being locked in a cell—for another week yet again.

If his body wasn’t aching all over he could have screamed on top of his lungs at how he manage to get himself in situations like this. Though, he perfectly understand why they’re locked in the cave’s specialized cells this time.

Grayson’s heat did last longer than before. It’s more than his three day period which meant he’s starting to go back to his cycle. Damian would have wanted to spend Grayson’s heat with him though he perfectly understood why he can’t. At least now it’s all over. And he can prove it since Grayson’s standing in front of him, not just through the looking glass but exactly inside the cell. He doesn’t want to know the details how he got it but he’s glad he’s here and seeing him now, seeing him after his heat. He looks more alluring than before, his hair looks shinier, his skin glistens and his lips look plush and pink.

Damian stands up from his cot and embraces him. His face immediately pressing onto the older man’s neck as he basks in his heavenly scent. Gentle hands run through his neck going over to his hair. He holds on to him tighter.

“Damian…” Grayson whispers, his breathe feels amazing on his skin.  “I-I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Bruce.”

Damian doesn’t even bother being shock by it instead he just lets out a low hum. He could reject the idea but what’s the point? Dick knows Bruce is alive and knowing Dick, there’s no way he can stop him.

Knowing there’s no point of arguing against him, he runs his hands around him. Stroking his soft healthy skin before leaning in for a kiss. Dick leans in closer to deepen the kiss. Damian gladly obliges and pushes his tongue further. If he can’t stop his mate from talking to Bruce then he can just mark him. Make the old man know who Dick belongs now and sending him a message that Dick will never be his again.

Walking a few steps back. Damian sits on the edge of his cot and lets Dick sit on his lap without breaking away from the kiss. Dick didn’t complain from the action and even go as far as grinding their hips together, humping like they haven’t touched each other for years while continuing on placing sloppy kisses around Damian’s mouth.

Damian lifts the hem of Dick’s shirt and within seconds, Dick is now naked on his lap. He’s so hungry for him that he greedily sucks on his lower lip, administering some little blood from it but he didn’t care. He knows Dick likes it too.

“Da-mi…” Grayson whines when he feels Damian’s hands reaching out to his backside and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Patience beloved.” He says playfully and kisses him around the neck. His fingers slides in to his entrance. A small snicker pass by his lips when he feels Grayson’s hole getting wet. _So needy._ He presses two of his fingers inside without preamble and starts to stretch him while continuing on planting kisses around his neck and chest.

“Pl-please… I need you in me, right no-now!” Dick begs shakily before plunging his mouth back to Damian’s lips. How could Damian say no to his mate? Looking all pretty and needy like that. Grayson clearly knows how to get him hard. Sparing no time, he removes his fingers inside him, unbuckles his belt and fucks him mercilessly.

Grayson curls his arms around his neck while he continues to thrust inside him and Dick tries his best to follow his rhythm, riding his cock with much eagerness. This may not be the way they wanted to make love but given the situation and time. This is the best they can do. Damian kisses him deeply again, his lips are swollen from the action. _This is not enough_ he says to himself, he needs to rub his scent all over him. He needs to send a clear message to Bruce that he and Dick are a couple. He needs to show that Dick will _always_ be his.

Damian continues fucking him until Dick’s insides clump around him. Sending him to a near euphoric state before spurting his hot seed inside him and Grayson soon follows after him. He tries to even he’s breathing, he may have over done it since he could see red bruises around his hips and other parts of his skin though most of his mind feels pretty proud of what he did. He nuzzles close to the crook of Grayson’s neck, inhaling their mingled scent. “Be careful okay?” he whispers.

Dick nods before trying to get off from his lap. But before letting him go, Damian places one last obvious mark on his neck. After all, there’s no such thing as over marking your possession.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this makes sense^^

Bruce is not an emotional man. Many have testified and stated upon that fact but seeing Dick, seeing his mate right in front of him, within arm’s reach. It sure makes him happy, his face is smiling and his eyes tearing up though, his facial expression soon changes into a scowls as soon as he smells him.

As much as he’s happy seeing Dick again. Smelling his son—smelling Damian around his mate’s body (even though Dick have showered and used scent suppressants). Bruce still knows. He also knows what Damian is trying to do. _That brat…_ It angers him so.

For years, he’s stuck in the void of hearing everything and doing nothing. He hated it, hated how he was so useless. So weak. And even though he was close to Dick most of the time, he can’t do anything to protect him. He let his son take him. He didn’t stop him. Why was that? Why did he allow such thing?

The hold on to his own hands have tightened. He grips his hands so tight that his knuckles are turning white and a bruising spot is starting to form. He’s so useless. Even now, he can’t do anything for his mate. At times like this, he hates how useless and pathetic he truly is.

“Bru…ce…” Dick barely chokes from forming his name. He’s on the verge of crying now. Of course why wouldn’t he? Of all the times they spent together, surely Dick will still have feelings for him. Even though he’s with Damian. That parts adds more bitterness to his part but that doesn’t matter, the urgency and need to comfort his mate overwhelms him and takes a step to wrap his arms around Dick.

He missed him so much, it hurts.

Smaller arms reach their way around his back and returns the embrace. They stay in that for a few minutes. Bruce tries to nuzzle his nose around the crook of his mate’s neck but he could still smell him, he could still smell Damian in him. What’s even worse; there are marks ranging from kiss to bite marks. Not only that but their still fresh, that would explain why Dick’s hair is wet, he was trying to hide the fact that they had sex before coming here. He conceals a growl within him. He hates how Damian taken advantage of his mate so easy.

If Damian’s marking Dick to be his, then he’ll just do the same. He’ll just have to reclaim Dick as his. Moving his face slowly like he’s teasing Dick. It’s been so long since he’s touch him like this. He misses those times and even hearing Dick’s breathe hitching, arouses him more.

He kisses him. Soft and tenderly. He holds on to him tighter, firmer. His hands are dangerously low on his backside as he continues on savoring Dick, licking his lips, tongue, gums, palette and everything in between. He sinks in deeper earning a loud moan out of Dick.

Soon enough, Dick snakes his arms around his neck. He could see his mate tiptoeing just so he could kiss him more. In fact, it’s like Dick’s the one who’s taking over. Taking the step to kiss him hard. He’s probably behaving like this out of desperation and want.

And Bruce finds it endearing. He misses this, misses how his days of solitude and pain have vanish whenever Dick is beside him. Even by just seeing him, it makes him realize how lucky he is to be alive again.

He wants more and he wants it now. The need to pin Dick down, hold him tight, tease him until he begs to be fucked—all those illicit those have vanish when Dick pulls his mouth away from him.

Dick wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. There’s an obvious flush in his cheeks and his eyes are clouded with lust. So why did he pulled away? Instead of being angry about it, Bruce is curious. He takes a step closer to him. His eyes directly looking at Dick as Dick’s face turn into a brighter shade of red.

“What happened to you?” it almost come out as a low mumble but Bruce could still perfectly hear it. Feeling the confusion in his heart, Bruce rubs the back side of his hand along his face. “I-I need to know.”

“I died. Or at least that’s what everyone have said.” he answers in a melancholic tone. Truth be told, he’s still a little hazy about the whole detail how he was brought back to life. “But to be honest, it only felt like I was in a deep sleep.” He then pulls Dick into his arms, he hold him close and guides him to his cot. Sitting at the edge of it, Bruce holds on to Dick tight as the younger man sits beside him. He leans his head on to his shoulder and chest area and tries to rub his scent on his body (subtly), trying to rid of Damian’s scent.

“How so?”

“Well, where should I even start?”

* * *

Damian takes a deep breathe. It’s been an hour since he last seen Grayson and at this point, he’s pretty sure his mate is already with his father. Looking up at the dull color of paint in the ceiling, he closes his eyes and hopes nothing bad will happened.

“What are you doing Damian?” Drake comes out of nowhere. In his hands are a tray of food and a bottled water. The older man gently places it in the floor near him but Damian ignores his presence. Right now, he’s too worried to even eat.

“What does it look like? Hoping my father wouldn’t cuckold my mate.” He finally says it after feeling Drake’s intense gaze for a solid minute. Dammit, he used to be better at keeping his feelings like this.

“Really? Cuz from what I’ve seen, you’re the one who stole Dick from your father in the first place.” He quips, Damian lets out a growl. Drake may have a point in that one but he and Grayson have resolved that issue years ago.

“Hilarious.” he mutters. Yeah, they did resolve that issue but at that time Bruce wasn’t alive, so technically, it’s not cuckolding and he didn’t violate any law in regards of claiming an omega.

“But it’s rare to see you like this. All curled up and praying to a higher form of being, this isn’t like you at all Damian.” Years of spending time with this fool have desensitized him with his antics and have actually grown used to talking to him. So instead of getting angry, he just lets out a sigh as he leans his head in the wall, “It’s just I’m thinking about the time you told me about how Father got back alive. What do you think Grayson’s reaction would be if he finds out about it?”

“Ahhhh… I see…” Drake lets out a somehow mixture of amused, sympathetic and bewildered hum. “I think Bruce is telling him right now. Since you know how eager Dick is. I’m certain he wants to hear the story from the man himself rather than the one who started it.”

“You’re not helping Drake!” he chides him. Drake merely lets out a half-assed apologetic look but that’s the best he can get from him at this point. Closing his eyes, Damian slumps down on his cot and begins to remember the story of his father’s resurrection.

* * *

Tim and the other leaguers tirelessly look for any sort of evidence of Bruce being alive in the cave where he and the Joker have died. The cave was in ruin, the explosion have destroyed most of the area, there were huge chucks boulders everywhere and the threat of stalactites falling any minute was quiet impending. In short, everything from its structure to its foundation were one hairline away from collapsing. They could barely excavate the area but the team was determined.

In the furthest part of the cave, the place where Tim was certain where Bruce had died, they found a huge body of water too big to be called a puddle but too small to be called a lake. This body of water looked weird at the first glance, Aquaman detected no signs of fish nor other living organisms in the water but Superman had detected a small piece of black cloth floating in the middle.

Once the cloth was retrieved, Tim was certain it belonged to Bruce’s. This was the first thing they ever found that 100% belonged to him other than the charred corpse they obtained. They can’t conclude Tim’s theory as true by just basing it on the cloth they found, they still need to look for more evidence but they couldn’t stay for too long as the cave finally gave in and collapsed. Luckily, Tim managed to take a small sample of the water.

…

..

.

He investigated it and found out, “Oh god…” he gasped.

“What is it?” Babs lets out an intrigued look as she wheeled herself closer to him. Both of their eyes have grown wide upon seeing the result of the test. “You can’t be serious.” She said.

“I’ve conducted the other tests just to be sure but…” he shifted his gaze and looked at her. “This water is a concentrated version of the Lazarus Pit.”

“If you found a piece of Bruce in the water. Then…” before she could say anything Tim was already on the phone, contacting the League about his discovery.

…

..

.

After the whole discovery of the Lazarus Pit in the cave, they couldn’t find any more evidence since the cave was ruined for good and they don’t have any other leads. They thought they hit a dead end; until…

“Is there something wrong Babs?” Tim looked at the older woman. She just turned off a communicator from Green Lantern (Hal) and immediately typed in something in her keyboard. “I just got a call from the League regarding an illegal, underground sweatshop they busted near Blüdhaven.”

“So?”

“They said, they managed to rescue everyone and the police are now trying their best to gather testimonials before letting them go back to their homes. What’s weird is that of all the victims, there was only one man who couldn’t be identified, not just by the police but by the victims themselves. They all said that he was brought in by their employer a few weeks back but never once had they heard him talk. All they say is that he’s like a puppet being dragged along through its strings. Doing anything that was ordered to him.”

“Maybe he suffered from a head injury before being placed in the area. Have the victims say he had injuries before joining?”

“No, they all said he didn’t have bruises or injuries around his body. They even claim that he didn’t have any scars unlike them.”

“That’s odd. Do you want me to help you investigate?”

“No, that’s unnecessary Hal have claimed the man looked a bit like Bruce. Wait, scratch that, he and Barry insist the guy look like Bruce.”

“Are you certain?” Tim’s eyes grew in hope in anticipation.

“Yeah. They’re now trying to convince the police that the League will handle it.” Babs replied, she then let out a photo Green Arrow took of the said man. She and Tim stare at it intently. The man looked exactly like Bruce but they need to be certain it’s him and without a minute to spare, the both went to the Watchtower just to confirm it.

They saw him alive and well. But that’s it. He’s physically alive and fit but not mentally. Then Tim remembered the concentrated version of the Lazarus Pit in the cave. Perhaps the explosion have caused a recoil in Bruce body in which he’s thrown in the pit while the Joker was thrown in the other side. That would explain why Bruce had been in an interchanging state of being awake without consciousness and being conscious without being awake. Since the Lazarus Pit can have that kind of effect. Even Martian Manhunter have stated it might be the effect of the resurrection but he can’t be sure. Bruce’s mind was too blurred and muddled to be determined what exactly happened. They didn’t know what else to do with him at this point because it seemed that talking to him would be useless. So they put him in one of the more private medical bay in the watchtower. Observe and wait what will happened next.

Then a few days later. Dick and Damian had announced being mated. The whole league have grown into a stump. Most of them were surprised by it, some are happier than the rest while the others were flat out furious about it. It almost tore the whole league, they didn’t know what to do. Should they spill the secret about Bruce being alive? That would save the newly couple trouble if they knew about it as soon as possible, right? Or should they just keep their mouths shut? What they don’t know won’t hurt them, right? But then, the guilt would kill them. There were so many thoughts going through their minds that in the end they didn’t do anything about it.

Bruce was alive but he be with his mate. He was alive but his mentality had to pay the price. In fact, that seems to be a small price to pay considering all the scars he obtained through the years as a vigilante had vanished and he did looked a little bit younger.

It was another year or so until they got an improvement in his brain activity. At this time Dick and Damian’s relationship are getting its foundation. They still have their ups and downs but they manage to be more consistent in trying to make things work between them.

Bruce opened his eyes. Both in curiosity and fear. He didn’t remember who he was or anyone. He reverted back to an empty state. Tabula rasa. It was hard to believe, they didn’t know how they should approached this and it took the Martian Manhunter to ask help from his niece, Miss Martian, to help Bruce recover his lost mind. At this time, Tim and the rest figured that since he’s in tabula rasa, he didn’t have any memories, he didn’t have a caste, he didn’t have a mate, he didn’t have anyone.

Which hurt more because the time the Martians have succeeded in slowly repairing his psyche, was the time when Dick announced he was pregnant with Damian’s child.

It was the time where everything started to fall apart instead of piecing back together. Bruce got his memories back while Dick and Damian were going to have a family soon. It was horrible. Bruce was actually eager to see his family, he even started working out and taunting the ones who’s monitoring him to let him free and within months. They lost the child and Bruce managed to escape from the Watchtower and now this.

* * *

Now, Bruce had his arms tightly wrap around Dick, his hand slowly stroking his cheek.

“I’m so sorry. I mean, I was in the Watchtower most of the time and yet…” Dick casts his head down out of shame. How could he missed such a thing? Did Bruce’s death affect him so much that he couldn’t even tell whether Tim or Babs or the rest were hiding something from him? He’s so stupid and careless.

“It’s fine Dick. Even I didn’t know I where I was.” he coos. His fingers trail around Dick’s chin and ever so slowly lifts it. Looking at those bright blue orbs, he kisses each eyelids before planting a kiss in the forehead. “To be honest, Tim was talking to me when I was unconscious. I didn’t have any memories back then but I felt like you were someone important whenever I hear your name. I know you were someone special because when I got back my memory back, you were the one who I remembered first.” He gives him a smile, Dick smiles back at him in return and nuzzles closer to him. “I knew something was definitely wrong when I first regained my bond. A stinging sensation, it felt more of an emotional pain rather than a physical one. But I do know it was something serious. I ran as fast as I could to find you but I found out Damian took the mantle of the bat and we were locked in the Watchtower.” His head now sinks in his neck. His tongue running over the exposed flesh. Dick shudders in response but tips his head more just so Bruce could have a better access. “I wanted to see you so badly that I withstood Kent’s long-ass talk about your whole situation. I patiently waited for a month until I couldn’t take it anymore and came here to be with you.” His eyes goes down to the flat surface of Dick’s stomach. “God Dick, I’m so sorry for your loss.” He gently rubs his abdomen.

“It’s alright Bruce.” Dick looks at his mate’s hand around his stomach and then intertwines their fingers together. “I’m glad that you’re alive.” He shifts his body and kisses Bruce. Bruce kisses back, his hands wrap around his waist and he pushes him on the bed, his hands on the hem of shirt and their kiss deepens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really, really enjoy reading your comments and insights in regards to this story and it would be totally great if you guys continue to write what you think about this chapter and who you guys think Dick should chose in the end (i might change the ending depending on what you guys write in the comment section^^)
> 
> i'm just going to post this ahead of schedule since idk when i'll be able to update again^^ and i would like to thank everyone who answered to my question in regards the whole infidelity thing especially thanks to [Michael](https://twitter.com/DanialLost) for pointing out it's only cheating on damian's side 
> 
> btw this is the second to the last chapter so, i'm just building more tension and suspense at this point XD
> 
> warning: infidelity (sort of?), mentions of rape and abuse and for some reason, a little teasing of TimBabs? (i'll just write it here if you guys are uncomfortable with the pairing)

Dick grips on the sheets as tight as he could. “A-ah! Bruce, there! There!” he moans after Bruce keep on hitting his prostate. Drool slipping out of his mouth, unable to keep his mouth shut at how amazing it feels Bruce being inside him.

Bruce grunts, his fingers digging deep around his hips while continuing to thrust inside him. His knot is buried deep inside him. They’ve been at it for almost an hour now. Bruce moves inside him slowly and lovingly, taking his time in enjoying the beautiful sounds Dick’s making and his tight warmth around his cock. He missed doing this. Missed holding Dick close to his arms. He places his nose on the crook of his mate’s neck, basking in their mingled scent. Finally, Damian’s scent is gone.

He looks at him, Dick intends to kiss him though he couldn’t manage to reach his mouth and only manages to lick the underside of his face. “Br-bruce, you’re too!—” Dick whines before cumming the third time. He’s feeling too weak, too sated to even keep his knees and elbows on place. He begins to wobble and lose his balance.

Luckily Bruce catches him, his arms wrapping around him. His knot finally deflates and cum starts spurting out inside of him. They both catch their breath, their gazes lock on to each other’s eyes; enjoying the afterglow of what seemed to be the most passionate and long-awaited love making they ever had.

Cuddling close in each other’s arms, exhausted, tired but sated. Bruce sloppily kisses Dick all over his face while his hands pet his head. Dick snuggles closer to him with purring with content. The light glare in Bruce’s left hand, catches Dick’s attention, “you’re still wearing  _our_ ring.” he states weakly though, there’s an obvious hint of joy in his tone. Bruce brushes the fringes off his forehead, before kissing him. “It’s a miracle isn’t it? I guess even after all I’ve been through, I still managed to keep this ring with me. It helped me soothe the pain when we’re apart. By just looking at it…” he pauses, his head shifting a little bit closer to Dick, their eyes meeting again. “It makes me feel you’re with me.”

“Oh Bruce.”

“I supposed Damian asked you to throw yours away?”

“No I still have it.” Dick shakes his head. It pains him to hear Bruce assuming Damian to be that awful. “In fact, I would look at it from time to time. You know, just to make myself believe you’re still with me, guiding and helping me whenever things are rough. It actually made grieving easier when you ‘died’.”

Bruce hums in response, his hands starts stroking his face, “I guess our bond is not just in ourselves, huh.”

“I guess so.” They both give each other one last kiss before drifting to sleep on each other’s arms.

* * *

“Bruce, how could you?!” Clark roars, his fist is a second away from hitting his close friend in the face before Diana steps in to intervene.

“Clark, please calm down.” She says sternly, her hand tapping on Clark’s tensed shoulder. Her dazzling blue eyes flicker in ‘I’ll handle this’ look. “It is true that Bruce have done something unspeakable but we should look at his perspective. Clearly, he needs to explain himself before we jump into any conclusions.” Her gaze shifts on the man behind her.

Her stare softens as she walks closer to Bruce.

Bruce feels a second of relief before feeling a strong pressure in his gut. He kneels down from the pain, groaning. Diana looks at him with a satisfied look before uncurling her fist and looking back at Clark. “But it’s true. What you’ve done is something despicable.”

“I-I didn’t do anything wrong.” He gets up, it’s been so long since someone have hit him this painfully.

“Bruce, we’ve talked about this. Dick and Damian are now mates. You can just go and have sex with him!”

“And he was mine first!” he protest, his head fuming in anger. Why does everyone think they’re a perfect couple? He refuse to believe it. He needs to open everyone’s eyes at how wrong it is for his son to take his mate away from him.

“He was yours but you died.” Clark responds, his voice getting firmer, like the way Superman would talk. “Now he and Damian are together. Why can’t you get that over your head?!”

“It’s because Damian took advantage of him! Why can you people let it go like it’s nothing? He waited until my scent around the house disappeared, he took advantage of him and raped him multiple times. How can you be so blind for allowing such relationship to flourish?!” his throat hurts for shouting, he has had it with everyone protecting Damian, making him like he’s the victim and ignoring the horrible things he did to Dick.

Both Diana and Clark pauses for a moment, it’s clearly obvious how distraught Bruce is. So they look at each other like they’re communicating telepathically before looking back at Bruce.

Diana opens her mouth and retorts, “And you’re any better?” Bruce looks at her confused. She adds, “You claim Damian is in the wrong since he took advantage of your death to get to Dick but from what we’ve seen, you’re only doing the same thing. Even worse actually.”

“I will ne—“

“Their child just died Bruce! You can’t just go in and have sex with Dick just because he’s grieving and for fuck’s sake! They’re mated! At least when Damian took him, you two were not mated anymore and he waited for a whole year!” of all the years Bruce known Clark, the only times Clark would curse is when he’s really angry and couldn’t filter his vocabulary anymore. Bruce is taken back. He never realized it before but then, they’re still mates. Their bond is still present, ergo, Dick is still Bruce’s omega. He tries to say something but like those two are reading his mind, Clark continues to pile in, “We’re not defending him. We’re merely stating a fact about how we perceive the situation and no matter how much we look at it, what you’ve did—you two did— are wrong.”

“It’s true that we resent the way how their relationship begun. Actually we were enraged when it happened. We didn’t want to partake in such heinous way of mating but if only you could have seen them Bruce.” The way Diana looks at him when she said those words, it feels like they’re genuine and Bruce could actually feel a little sympathy for her. “They were so happy. We knew we should have told them you were alive back then. Convinced them to sever their new formed bond but we just can’t. The way they looked at each other, the way they treat each other, it reminds us how you and Dick once were. Don’t you think Dick have suffered enough already? He mourned for you and we thought it was time for him to move on, he deserves to be happy, Bruce”

No, Bruce refuse to accept this. No matter how much those two will talk, he won’t be swayed. Damian did something horrible and he needs to be punished. He needs to learn it’s bad to take someone else’s mate in such an act. Maybe, if Damian have treated Dick better, then—No, he will not give up. He loves Dick and it doesn’t matter if the world is against him. He will continue to fight for their love and he will be damned if he’ll surrender now.

Clark could see the minute changes in Bruce’s movement. He could immediately tell that the man won’t stop no matter how much they’ll talk to him, so in a final attempt in approaching this civilly. He warns, “You need to stop this.”

“Or what?” Bruce growls back, his body preparing for a brawl.

* * *

Damian could immediately tell the change in Grayson’s scent. No amounts of showering or scent blockers can stop him from smelling his father’s scent around his mate. He growls, he couldn’t believe it, he though Grayson was better than this.

“I’m sorry Damian.”

“You’re sorry?! Dick how could you do this to me?” he slams his hand in the wall so hard that there are cracks starting to form when remove his hand. He’s so angry right now, and breaking a wall would be the least he would do if he can escape this wretched cell. “I thought you were just going to talk to him, not fuck with him! I’ve trusted you and this is what I got?!” he screams at him, his alpha instincts are screaming at him to reclaim his mate but no, he won’t allow such primitive way to control his thinking. His father is not the only one to be blamed here.

“It’s not what it looks like! Please just let me explain…”

“Explain what? How you two had sex?!” even before Dick entered the cell, he already knew what happened. He’s bonded with him after all. So when the feeling of euphoria and passion started blossoming around his chest, Damian immediately knew what it meant—since it’s also what he felt like whenever he and Dick are having sex. It pains him to realize how easily he can be replaced. Even by just looking at Dick, makes the horrible feeling ten times worse. He can’t muster to look him in the eyes or even be at the same room as him.

“It’s just… I’ve missed him so much.” Even hearing his voice hurts.

Everything hurts.

“Get out.” He says in the angriest yet calmest way possible. He can’t allow his emotion to take over him now. He wants to remove this horrendous feeling piling up in his chest, he wants to cry, to scream, to wreck something. It hurts so much and by just being with Grayson hurts even more.

“Damian…”

“I said, get out!” he couldn’t control his emotions anymore, tears are now flowing down his eyes and when he looks back at Dick, Dick is crying too. “Don’t make me repeat myself Grayson.” His voice sounded like they’re wrapped in poison but this is what he’s feeling right now, other than pain and anger, he feels like he’s being betrayed by the one he loved the most. It doesn’t matter if Grayson could feel how much he’s hurting or vice versa. What he wants is for his mate to know he’s hurting more than him. Wants to make him feel as horrible as he is. Wants to remind him, they’re still  _mates_ and have a strong  _bond._

“I’m really sorry Damian…” Dick sniffles and hearing him cry add more to his pain. Damian doesn’t have the strength to look or comfort him, instead he just stands there, waiting for Grayson leaves and by the time he did leave. Damian crouches on the ground, sobbing and screaming until his throat and eyes feels dry.

* * *

“You think this is wise?” Tim looks at Kate as she sits comfortably in the chair with her eyes in the monitor. Tim is tweaking some of the commands in the computer. “Yeah, if you want two alphas to get along then lock them in a room and force them to talk to each other. Plus no one’s in the manor right now. So it’s the perfect time.” She replies. “And take my word as a high-level alpha like those two.”

“Where’s Dick anyway?”

“He’s in the Clock Tower with Babs right now. He’s been bunking with her since the whole Damian kicked him out thing.”

“Is he alright?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one who’s been spending a lot of time with Babs.” She swivels her chair and looks at Tim straight to the eyes. “Which reminds me, what’s up with that anyway? You and Babs I mean, are you two seeing each other?”

“Wh-what?! No.” Tim stutters, his cheeks heating up. “It’s only work related thing.”

“He’s only lying ‘cuz Babs would totally kick his ass if he’ll start telling anyone about their relationship.” Steph steps in with her usual smile on her face. “I’ve been seeing them two talk to each other more and more each day. On the phone, on the communicator, in person. Actually, I don’t think it’s only talking they’ve been doing recently.” She then gives Kate a suggestive wink which makes Tim blush even more.

“Sh-shut up!” Tim chases Steph around the room before finally catching her and placing her in the furthest chair away from them. Steph lets out an ‘omph!’ sound when Tim put a little too much force when he puts her down in the chair. She knows he didn’t mean it so, she lets it slide and asks, “So what do we have?”

“We managed to lure Damian and Bruce into one of the study rooms. It’s now lock and it’s only a matter of time before they’ll talk.” Kate presses one button in the keyboard and suddenly, all the camera feeds have changed into the ones where Bruce and Damian are locked together, all put up in different angles.

“I see,” Steph lets out an amused hum. She then reaches for her communicator. “O, you’ve got that?”

 _“Yep. Right now, I’m synching the cameras in the Wayne manor along with mine. So what you guys are seeing, we’ll see it too.”_ Babs voice can be heard from afar.

“Great, lets hope they’ll start talking soon or else this day will be a very long one.” Steph puts down her comm. and makes herself comfortable as the three of them glue their eyes in the multiple screens.

* * *

The two Waynes stare intently into each other. Actually this is their first time seeing each other again despite of lurking around in the manor after being released—a few days ago. They’ve been staring at each other for some time now, more than an hour to be in exact. Well, they could just escape anytime they want, they’ve been trained for it and the manor has thousands of hidden escape routes but they know won’t do it. They both know and realize, they need to talk about this and there’s no better way to talk about it now.

“You’re a pathetic old man.” Damian cusses, his arms cross around his chest and his face all scrunched up.

“And you’re a spoiled brat.” Bruce quips, his face is stoic as ever.

“Oh am I now? From what I’ve experienced, everything I’ve gained throughout my life have been nothing but my hard work and you dare to call me spoiled? If anything you’re the spoiled one! Taking anything and everything you want just because you feel it’s yours.” Damian stands up from the chair, his chest heaving and his hands are balled into fists, his body screaming at the older man to fight him.

“Dick is never yours to begin with!” Bruce could barely control his anger. His body wants to accept Damian’s challenge but he needs to be the more mature and level headed alpha at this point.

“He’s mine and you know it! How could you do this father? He is my mate, my partner.”

“You raped him!”

“Is that all you can say? I  _raped_ him? We’ve talked about that issue a long time ago and he forgave me. What about you father? What makes you think you’re so holy and pure? From what I’ve heard, you’ve been abusing Grayson long before you two have mated.”

“I never abused him.” he mutters. His voice sounding all too dark and heavy almost like he’s hesitant to say it out loud.

“Really? He spent more than two decades of his life with you and what did he get from you? Nothing but pain. He knew growing up as an omega means he has more responsibilities than anyone but did you do anything to help him? No. All you did was pushing him away, rejecting him out of fear you might be using him, taking advantage of his caste. You’re so afraid of letting people getting close to you. So afraid of being human again. and what did Grayson got from that treatment? Pain. Not just emotional but physical as well. He tried reaching out to you several times, whether it is out of platonic or romantic approach, you still push him away, sometimes you push him  _hard._ Causing him to leave you. And for what? He tried to move on but you’re constantly on his back. Stalking him and prying on his relationships. You’re so afraid of Dick being happy and forgetting about you, that you end up manipulating him. You’re so afraid to take a step, so afraid of taking chances.” He pauses, his breathing starting to run short. He wants to say more, but remembering it, remembering the times how Grayson shyly confessed to him about his relationship with his father. It pains him. He can still remember the way Grayson cried about it. He couldn’t forgive his father for causing him this much pain. “Is he just a compensation for you? Tell me, if he wasn’t shot by Alexander Luthor of Earth-3, would you have taken the step to be in a relationship with him? Or are you still going to be in the dark? Like you usually are?”

“You don’t know anything about us.” Bruce growls. It true, he was an asshole back then but he changed, Dick changed him and he won’t be defeated by his own child.

“Really? Then why are you getting silent? I hit a nerve in there didn’t I?”

“How would you know anyway?”

“That’s because we talk Father! The two of us may be similar in some aspects but Grayson changed me. We talked our feelings, our insecurities, our burden, we never keep anything hidden from each other. He taught me things you can’t take away. Yes, our relationship didn’t started out as beautiful as yours but does it even matter? We grew up so much as a couple, I never used him for anything and he never used me as a replacement of you. Grayson is… he’s the best that’s ever been mine and I’ll be damn if you ever think you can take him away from me without a fight.”

* * *

Babs is staring at the multiple monitors, the speaker working audibly well. Both Bruce and Damian have valid arguments as to who is better but the problem is…

Dick stormed off a few seconds after the two started to talk, saying something like, _“Excuse me but I don’t need to hear this.”_

She hesitates to call the manor. Why is she like this anyway? It’s just one button away, she needs to let them know Dick ran away. With a deep sigh, she presses the button.

“Hey O, what’s up?” Steph’s voice can be heard over the background. She freezes, should she really tell them? But then again, she believes Dick needs some time alone. The recent days they’ve spent together have been more or less heartbreaking to watch, Dick just spent most of the days in the floor sobbing. Maybe letting him go is the best course of action, with a sigh, she hits the ‘end’ button.

Removing her glasses, she massages her forehead before mumbling, “Dick, what on earth are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where i should put this but i wanted to post this line:
> 
> Damian's hands are shaking, he can never forgive his father easily, "You just left him, you left us without a word. Are we that easy to cast aside that you don't care about our feelings? You did save the city but at what cost?"
> 
> "You can protect the city without me" Bruce says coldly _“and, it’s because I love you all that’s why I left.”_ are the words left unsaid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my folder for like a week now, i've tried my best to edit and make this as understandable as possible, so hopefully this last chapter makes sense XD
> 
> and thank you for those people who posted their comments and insights in regards to this verse and i really enjoy reading them but alas, i have to follow with the ending i originally planned though thanks to your comments, the ending became more believable and plausible <3
> 
> i'll update the tags later in order to prevent spoilers but i'll just write some warnings here: attempt rape/non-con, sex under the influence of drugs and mpreg (finally right?! XD)

_“He’s mine and you know it! How could you do this father? He is my mate, my partner.”_

_“You raped him!”_

Witnessing his two mates raising their voice louder and louder makes his chest ache, Dick doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to see Bruce and Damian fight over him like he’s some possession.

What hurts more is the fact that everything they’re fighting is all because of him. Really, everything is his fault, if only he controlled himself back then… then, none of this would have happened.

Dick curls his fists as he grinds his teeth together, he cannot take anymore of this. Standing up, Dick looks up at the face of Bruce and Damian in the monitor. It’s been so long since he last saw them together like this, they’re frighteningly similar not only with their physical appearance alone but with their expressions as well. He doesn’t need to be on the same room as them to know a fight will soon start.

This can’t go on.

“Excuse me, I don’t need to hear this.” he states before storming out, leaving Babs asking where he’s going.

…

..

.

Dick didn’t know how he end up here, all he did was to drive his bike until it ran empty, left it somewhere in the corner and continued on walking until his feet ache.

Coincidentally, Dick stops in front of a convenience store. Tugging the collar of his shirt closer to his face, he enters the store.

Driving and walking sure does makes him hungry, his eyes trailing over the shelves of assorted snacks and drinks but more than anything, his mind focuses on to the only one thing. Heading towards the section where the pregnancy tests are, he takes a handful of it before heading to the cashier.

“That’ll be 50.59.”  the cashier says monotonously, not even minding the amounts of pregnancy test being presented in the counter.

“Keep the change.” Dick just pulls out whatever he could get from his pocket and not mind how much he gave the cashier. Dick is so focus in the bag of pregnancy tests on his hands rather than the amount of money he spent for it.

After paying for a room in a cheap motel. Dick immediately heads to the bathroom. Ripping all the boxes and pee on all of it then sets on the timer of his phone. _Okay, I just need to wait for two minutes_. He lets out a sigh, his head hitting the cool tiles. His eyes looking up at the fading paintjob of the ceiling.

Then he’ll know.

This is the first two minutes that ever felt so long. Tucking on his knees around his chest. Dick rests his head on top of it, closing his eyes and waits for the sound of the alarm to ring.

It’s stupid. He knows it’s a low possibility of getting pregnant without going through heats but he has to be sure. He can’t allow any slip-ups at this point. Everything is his fault and he needs to make amends for it and him being pregnant won’t make any resolve.

He wants to believe; him, sleeping with Bruce was caused by the remains of his heat and nothing more. He wants to believe in that silly notion so much even though he knows it’s a complete lie. It’s makes the guilt to less painful to bear.

Cheating with Bruce… how could he ever done it to Damian? He could still remember how heart broken the younger man was. It pains him, even now, his chest still aches. Damian have been an amazing partner and lover to him and he took him for granted. He slept with Bruce even though he’s mated with Damian and he hated himself for it.

Sleeping with Bruce was like a vice you once had an addiction on, every time you take it, it feels amazing and you crave for it more and more but once you’ve gotten it completely out of your system but once you hit a relapse, it’ll feel as amazing as you remembered, maybe even better before the horrible realization and withdrawal will kick in and drown you with self-hatred and loathing and for Dick that realization came as soon as he opened his eyes.

He never meant for it to happened, he really didn’t. He didn’t want to play the “I’m only an omega” card but he was weak. Bruce used to be a huge part of his life and now…

Dick would have delve on it deeper but the sound of the beeping of timer rings. Taking the one of the pregnancy tests, he looks at it, his eyes relaxes a bit but he needs to be certain and checks on the rest, with a smile forming on his lips, he mutters, “negative.”  

* * *

“It’s been almost a month since he ran away. Is Dick even planning to go come back home?” Tim asks while removing the cowl off his face. He looks at the monitor Babs is staring intently at. “So you’re tracking Dick?” he say after noticing the screen is actually a map with a small red dot blinking rapidly at the south-west part.

“No, he purposely let his phone be tracked through GPS like it’s his way of saying he’s fine but at the same time, don’t come any closer.” Babs replies, her glasses reflects on the low light the screen is emitting.

“Does Bruce and Damian know about this?”

“Nope, I block all of their attempts in tracking Dick down. Plus if they want to track him, they can use their bond with him to know where he is.”

“That’s not happening, apparently after the whole affair, Dick and Damian’s bond have been dwindling, the same goes to Bruce and Dick’s. In fact if they try to do something rush their bonds might be broken for good.”

“Hmmm… I see. That makes sense. Especially how civil they look when they’re in the same room together.”

“Wait, you didn’t answer my first question.”

“Which is?” Babs raises a brow.

“You know, with why are you hiding Dick from them? You know this will get worse if this will continue on any longer.”

“That’s the problem with you alphas and betas, you all think us omegas can’t think for ourselves.” Steph steps in, still clad in her Batgirl suit.

“It’s not what I meant Steph.” Tim stutters, his face reddening from embarrassment. Steph giggles, she looks at him and presses her finger against his lips, “Of course, I know what you meant Tim. I was just teasing and besides, I was the one who asked O to keep it a secret. Trust me, this whole thing will straighten out once Dick clears his mind.”

* * *

Three weeks, and five days; it’s almost a month since he left and his heat is coming soon. Dick ruffles his hair, maybe he should just head back to the manor and face those two like a man. He can’t allow himself to burden others by bunking in on their homes unannounced and beg them not to tell on any of the family about his stay.

Its selfish to let others be involved, he brought this upon himself and he should be the one to fix this but how?

Dick’s now back on Gotham though he’s supposed to meet Steph in Blühaven for his monthly supply of birth control pills and heat suppressants but he’s starting to get homesick and unconsciously drove himself back to Gotham.

Now that he’s here. He doesn’t know what to do, he’s so close to his mates yet so far. He clenches his chest. He could feel them, their longingness and loneliness scream for his return.

No he can’t, not yet at least. Looking up at the Wayne Enterprise tower, it eases some of the pain. Maybe it won’t be a bad idea to stay a for a little longer. Just let the familiar air of Gotham to soothe and calm him.

Walking on the familiar streets of Gotham, Dick looks back up in the sky, “it seems it’ll rain soon.” he mumbles. “maybe I should go back to—” before he could completely turn his back, he’s surprised to be blocked by several people.

“Hey would you look at this.” There’s an obvious excitement creeping out of the man’s voice. Dick scowls, try to pretend they’re not here and walks away.

“Where do you think you’re going Wayne heir?” the other grabs him by the forearm. Stopping him from his tracks. “We can’t just let you go, now can’t we?”

“I can and you will.” he retorts and punches the guy who’s holding him and suddenly, there are more people he can count, surrounding him—blocking his escape. A piece of damp cloth is being shoved in his face and soon enough, everything turns to black.

…

..

.

Dick groans. His head is throbbing and pounding and the taste of bile starts to pile up in his dry throat. He opens his eyes slowly, immediately scanning through the area—looking for a possible escape.

The place looks pretty run down and dirty, a typical hiding spot for criminals.

He got his hands and feet tied around a wooden chair and they’re pretty tight. Great, there’s no way he can get away from this within a few minutes. Dick starts to work on the ropes until the sound of heavy footsteps dominate the room.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that? The little prince is now awake.” it’s the same guy who approached him earlier. His smug look makes Dick cringe.

“What do you want?” he hisses.

“From you? Nothing but we want something from your father and you’ll be the one to help us.” he says, his hand tapping on Dick’s shoulder before gripping it tightly. Dick’s face scrunches but he remains silent, no way in hell, he’ll help them.

“What if I’ll say no?”

“Then, daddy dearest will see your pretty face damaged.”

“Not a bad idea.” Dick jokes and finally, manages to untie the rope around his hand and punches the guy on the face. The thug screams in pain, alarming the others. Quickly, Dick starts untying the ones around his feet. Soon enough, more people rushing inside the room.

He knows there’s no way he can escape from the very beginning unscathed but at least, he needs to buy more time for the family to rescue him and hopefully, hopefully Bruce and Damian won’t be the ones to do it.

Dick throws several punches and kicks, keeping his movements as simple as possible. He manages to knock out some of them but he’s over numbered and several of the thugs have cornered him. They take turns in exchanging blows, Dick couldn’t evade all of the attack, they’re just too many to fight back.

“Stop.” their leader, the guy he first punched, announces. Wiping the blood off his nose, he sniffs around the air, “It seems you’re of more use to us after all. Isn’t that right omega?” he then tears Dick’s shirt off.

Dick flinches, fear and dread starts to course through his body. He knows what’s going to happened next without anyone telling him.

“So the rumors about you being an omega is true huh? You hide your caste pretty well, I couldn’t even smell you when we’re this close. It’s a good thing your suppressant ran out, huh?” he says with mirth in his eyes, his fingers trailing around his battered face.

Dick has no plan in staying any longer. He doesn’t care if it’s futile, as long as he could run away from them. Then that’s enough. He kicks their leader in the gut but the rest easily keep him in tow, there’s no time to hide his secret identity. It’s just his omega instinct screaming to run away from the group of alphas.

But there are arms already waiting from him,  around four people pinning him to the ground, he wriggles to escape but it’s no use. He could hear someone talking about fetching something, Dick couldn’t pick up what they’re saying since he’s too busy in trying to escape from their hold. He hears footsteps shuffling near him and when he looks up, his anxiety level goes to the roof. His eyes shoots wide open, his lips trembling. A syringe, this is not good.

He bites his lower lip, he wants to cry, he’s scared, he doesn’t want this to happened.

Most of the criminals surrounding him are alphas. A syringe and a group of alphas is never a good combination, especially when one of their hands run its way down his stomach and says, “just imagine how much money Wayne will give just if we impregnate you. Better yet, we’ll be part of the family since no one’s supposed to know your secret right?”

Dick screams even louder and thrashes his way to escape, he could feel like his heart is about to jump off his chest. There are more arms securing his body and then the cold sharp metal of the needle pricks him in his arms.

“This is a heat inducer. It triggers the omega’s heat to come earlier and can grant a higher chance of conception. Don’t worry we’ll make it feel good for you.”

Tears are now falling down his eyes, this is getting worse and worse by the second, he can’t allow this to happened! He’s already in deep trouble as he is and he doesn’t want to add more. People are now starting to strip him, his shirt and pants are ripped off him so easily. He freezes and shakes at the same time.

That’s where everything starts to become a blur to him and Dick starts to fight off them again, though this time, he could feel something off of his movement. There’s no way a drug could quickly affect him like this. The familiar voice of their leader registers through his slowly clouding mind, “don’t worry it’ll just be a breeze.”

And then everything starts to feels stronger, his body getting hotter and the touch of the alpha makes his skin cool. He pants, he shouldn’t be feeling this but,

“Give him another dose, we must make sure to make junior here to be pregnant once we’re done with him.” he could feel someone patting his head before being carried out somewhere and his vision goes to black.

* * *

Of course they know Dick’s in danger before Oracle can point it out. The stinging sensation around their chest is the first indicator that Dick’s in trouble, it’s only faint but they know their mate is in grave danger and screaming to be rescued.

Not sparing a second to argue, both Damian and Bruce change to their Batman attire and head to their perspective vehicles to save their mate. They didn’t even made the time to think of a plan because when Dick’s presence starts to strengthen and his strong sharp cry for help have made their vision turn to red and let their alpha instincts take over.

By the time they arrive, they quickly beat the bad guys, leaving them with almost all of their bones broken. Their blood is boiling furiously after seeing what they’ve done to Dick. Their omega all tied up in a lousy mattress, panting and writhing, naked, his legs spread wide open—all exposed and vulnerable. It’s a good thing they’ve arrived earlier or else it would have been worse.

Bruce detaches his cape, wraps it around Dick’s naked body as Damian unties the bounds around his body and carries him back to the batmobile.

Judging by Dick’s looks alone, it appears the thugs haven’t done anything to him, yet. But there are obvious signs of struggle like several blotches and bruising blooming at some parts of the omega’s body. It’s a good thing, it’s the only thing those thugs have did to him or else, there’ll going to have blood, well more blood on the floor.

“It seems he’s been drug with an inducer, it would be best if we take him back to the cave and give him an antidote.” Bruce says, using his stoic voice as much as possible. His hands starts to shake, the intoxicating scent of Dick starts to make his alpha instincts scream at him to take his omega. He lets his gloved hands trailing around the omega’s body to see if there are any more signs of abuse.

“How will I know you won’t do anything to him when you’re on your way?” Damian glares at his father behind his cowl, his body all assertive and dominant.

“I don’t care if you trust me or not, Dick’s in danger and if we don’t leave now. It’ll only get worse.” he growls, his tone starting to sound threatening, Bruce’s body expands to assert his dominance against his son. Damian is unamused by it and gives Dick one kiss in the forehead. “Be careful beloved.” he whispers and his mate moans in response.

To his surprise, Dick grabs him by the collar and kisses him— hard. Dick’s hot breathe feels tingly under his skin. Damian couldn’t _almost_ resist him but he does so anyway and pulls Dick away from him. A needy whine escapes past the omega, his eyes pleading for his alpha to kiss him again.

“Grayson, you don’t—” this time again, Dick plunges his lips back to Damian’s and pushes him more, guiding him to enter the batmobile. Damian awkwardly straddles himself on top of Dick. He removes his cowl and kisses him more, his tongue lapping against his. Grayson feels soft and warm inside, their kisses have gone deeper and Damian holds on to him closer..

Unrestrained moans and slurping sounds echo through the batmobile accompanied with touching and humping of their bodies. Bruce couldn’t stand the site of the two getting more and more intimate beside him. With discomfort quickly raising in his skin, he growls at the two. Damian stops his advances as he looks at the obvious jealousy rising in his father’s face. Damian licks Dick’s now tear stained face, before pecking the tip of his nose softly.

He plans to kiss him more, to make Bruce even more jealous than he already is but Damian’s surprise when Dick’s head shifts and kisses Bruce instead. Dick’s hands are still wrap around Damian’s body but his head continue to move closer to Bruce as the omega tries to push his tongue further and further down against his father’s throat.

The two alphas are obviously shocked by this but the scent of Dick emanating around the vehicle makes their reasoning and thinking dull. Dick lets his tongue wander around inside Bruce’s mouth. His body slowly moving away from Damian’s hold.

By the time he removes his lips around Bruce, his face starts to burn more, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving and eyes are clouded with lust. “I—I  need the two of you.” He whispers, his face getting all red and hotter by the minute yet he’s not ashamed by what he just said.

The two Waynes look at each other for a minute, like they’re contemplating. Damian removes his gloves and press the back of his hand on Grayson’s forehead. This is getting bad, the inducer is raising Grayson’s temperature. They both know how bad a heat can go wrong if an omega can’t have an alpha to knot inside them. Heat stroke is one of the greatest concern and they don’t think Dick could take it if they’ll start driving now. They need to satisfy him now.

…

..

.

Damian grunts, his breathing is getting short and sharp as he thrusts himself faster inside his mate. Dick lets out choked sounds, his mouth is busy licking and sucking Bruce’s cock and balls, his hands quivers at each rhythm Damian makes.

Bruce bites down his lips to control the sounds he’s making. The way Dick’s mouth move and the quick pace Damian makes, vibrates through his cock, it arouses him more. The way Dick’s being fucked by his son, the way he fucks his mouth, it’s just too much for the older alpha to handle. All three are filled with their hormones, most especially with how Dick’s scent smells a hundred times more alluring than before. They couldn’t think straight, the drug in Dick’s system doesn’t only affect him but to the two as well.

It’s too overwhelming.

Dick’s too overwhelming.

Damian holds onto his hips a little tighter. His teeth baring against his sweat soaked shoulder. He growls when he sees his father lifting Dick’s face off him and giving him soft kisses around the neck and cheeks. Dick reciprocates and returns the kiss on Bruce’s firm and broad chest. “I need your inside of me Bruce.” Dick pleads between  moans from Damian’s amazing rhythm.

Having Damian inside him feels amazing, he always does feel big inside him. Heck, it even feels greater than he remembered. He doesn’t know if it’s the drug or his heat but even with Damian’s incredible girth inside him, he feels the urgency to be filled _more_ “I—I can take it” he says embarrassingly.

Bruce pauses for a while, he doesn’t know if he should do it but looking at how hot Dick is. He can tell that his heat not going down, as far as he can tell, Dick would usually get cooler once he has been filled. So maybe, Dick really _does_ need him.

Bruce removes himself off the omega; he properly removes his belt for a better access while  leaving small trails of kisses around Dick’s cheeks. The younger alpha removes himself off the omega, Dick whines from the lost of warmth. They position the omega between them, Dick on Damian’s lap, his chest facing on the younger one while his back is pressed on Bruce’s chest.

Dick openly spread his legs wider for Damian before the young alpha re-entering himself back inside him and soon enough Damian’s father fingers joins inside him as he stretches Dick’s inside more, just for precaution. Bruce looks at his son like he’s giving him a warning, “Just get on with it B!” Dick demands, his hips grinding against Bruce’s harden cock.

Bruce stays silent for a moment, he never experienced Dick to be this vocal and demanding in sex. Sure, there are times when the omega is the one taking the lead but usually during sex, Dick shows his dominance with his body alone. And now, seeing him like this, all assertive and leading, it sure does turn the older alpha even more, slowly he starts to nudges his cock inside Dick’s already filled hole.

Dick almost forgets how to breathe, feeling Bruce and Damian inside him, moving and thrusting at the rhythm he could barely follow, Dick never expect this to happened. He holds on to Damian to dear life, his vision starts to see stars especially when the two thrust into the particular spot that makes him weak and wither in pleasure.

“Th-there! Yes!” Dick screams, his hips snapping back forth from the amazing rhythm set by his alphas.

Bruce and Damian groans, Dick’s clenching inside of them, refusing to let go. They never felt this tight and silky at the same time.

And soon enough, their cums spurt inside him. Dick cries out, the familiar feeling of something warm and wet fill him. He then follow suit. The incredible feeling of orgasm almost causes Dick to pass out, he lays his head on Bruce’s shoulder, his eyes getting heavy, his breathing getting faster.

“You’ve done well Dick.” Bruce praises him as he tucks his sweat soaked fringe at the corner of his ears.

“That’s right beloved, you’ve been amazing.” Damian murmurs and kisses him on the forehead.

Dick starts to close his eyes, a smile plastered on his face knowing he satisfied his partners well. Letting the exhaustion get the best of him, he slowly drifts to a dreamless slumber.

It’s a good thing they didn’t knot inside him or else it would have been an half hour awkwardness in the batmobile.

Without speaking another word, the two alphas slip off him and wipes the sweat off his sleeping face. Damian wraps him back in his father’s cape as Bruce drives them back to the manor. With Dick wrapped around in Damian’s arms. His temperature is still high but it’s not as high as it was before.

…

..

.

By the time they arrive in the cave. Alfred and Tim are already waiting for them.

“Is he?” Tim asks worriedly, his eyes remains focus on Dick.

“He’s fine but it won’t last long.” Damian responds and reluctantly gives Grayson to his beta brother. Both Tim and Alfred place Dick in the medical bay for a proper medical examination while Bruce and Damian immediately heads to the computers to formulate an antidote.

It almost took them three hours to completely breakdown the substances of the inducer and by then, Dick’s condition is only getting worse. Bruce curses underneath his breath, he knows Dick is immune to most of the heat inducers but it appears the ones those criminals used are far stronger and concentrated and judging from the needle marks on his body. Dick’s been given far too many doses his body can take.

Clearly, his current condition is the result of an overdose and if they’re not careful enough, Dick could be in a real danger. Sex did help him cool down a little bit but judging from the current situation, it appears that sex is completely off the table and besides if they want him to feel as stable as he is back then, then both Bruce and Damian would have to have sex with him again. In which none of the Waynes would want to happen again.

  
So they have no choice but to work quickly on the antidote.

* * *

Dick’s eyes flutters and the first thing he feels upon waking up is the urge to go to the bathroom. He removes all the things attached to his skin and rushes towards the nearest cubicle. He throws up, he remembers what happened back then and the thought of getting almost raped, it makes his stomach twist in knots. But what’s worse, is the fact that he forced himself in front of his mates. The memory is fuzzy but he can figure out what happened from it. His stomach and cheeks burn from humiliation and embarrassment, he wants to throw up again but he can’t. It’s a good thing his stomach is empty, he didn’t much throw up on anything other than some fluids he’s forced to intake when he’s asleep.

“How long was I unconscious?” he asks, not looking back at who it is standing behind him.

“Around a week or so.” Steph replies. “You got a fever around 40 degrees celsius for almost five days, it took Dami and B a total of three days to create the antidote and a few more hours to create an antibiotics for your fever.” She explains and then, the sound of a tray being placed in the corner emits through the bathroom walls.

“I see.” Dick hums, his eyes looking at the bathroom window.

“Don’t tell me you’re planning to escape.” Steph teases with a weak laugh. “At least, eat and take your medicine first before running away again.”

“You’re right.” Dick approaches her, he takes the pills on his hand and places it on his mouth before gulping a the full cup of water. “See you when I see you.” He takes the sandwich off the plate and prepares himself to jump by sitting at the window sill,

  
“Yeah, take care Dick.” she lets out a lopsided smile and witnesses Dick jumping off from the three-story manor.

* * *

Bruce and Damian didn’t even looked surprised when they find out Dick ran away. Instead, they just look at the empty cold bedroom of their mate and hope that one day, Dick will return.

* * *

“Pregnant.” Dick’s hand is shaking after the discovery, he can’t believe it. His heart is  starting to beat fast, his chest constricting and head pounding. He can’t do this, this can’t happened. “This can’t be happening.” he mutters and clutches on to his stomach as he rocks himself to relax.

…

..

.

“Hey Dick.” Stephanie steps in with a bright smile on her face. Dick gives her a small smile in return, “Hey Steph.” It’s been three days since he found out the news of his pregnancy. 

He hasn’t told anyone about it, yet. Stephanie is only here to give him some supplies and update about his family. He’s nervous about telling her the news.

“Say, Steph. Co-could you tell me about the first time you found out you’re…” the words feels heavy to say. He forces himself not to choke and finish his sentence,”... pregnant?”

“What do you mean?” she quirks a brow.

“You know. When you’re only 15 and already a mother.” he clutches on to his stomach when he said those words. Steph immediately gets the message, her eyes cast wide open.

“Oh I see…” she barely mumbles her jaw slightly slacked. There’s so many things going on to her head right now. She wants to ask millions of questions to Dick but she could easily pick up the distress Dick’s showing through his movement and scent. “Umm… wow… to be honest Dick, I don’t know what to say.”

“Why?”

“Hmm… let’s see.” she then stands closer to him. “It’s never what you expect it would be. I mean, I was only 15 and stupid back then. Hell, even the alpha I was with was just from a spur of the moment thing. But you’re different Dick, your alphas, the father of your child, is someone you love dearly. It doesn’t matter who between the two because you love them as much as they love you and to be honest I’m a little envious of you.” She looks at him with a mixture of happiness and pain. “You have this amazing relationship with B and Dami that they’re willing to move mountains for you.”

Dick blushes from that statement. Not because he’s embarrassed by it but from the fact that it’s true. “They will, won’t they?” and Steph nods in response. “But what I’m afraid of the most is, what will happened if the father of my child is not the one I want to be with? I-I mean. How do you think they’ll react once they’ll find out about the news?” he pauses, the anxiety of raising a child, let alone be pregnant with the child of a two powerful alphas, scares him.

Steph places a hand on his shoulder, “it’ll be alright Dick. All know is that whatever will happen, you will still be there for your child.”

He smiles at the statement.

“And I hope you already made up your mind in keeping it.”

“Of course, I have no intention of ever abandoning it.” he pets his still flat belly. “Even if I’m forced to take care of it alone.”

“That’s good.” they both share a solemn laughter before Stephanie confesses something, “You know, a few months ago I managed to track my daughter down. She’s already in fifth grade. You should have seen her Dick, she’s the most beautiful child you’ll ever see. She has these shiny, long, golden locks just like I do. Even her eyes, they’re just as blue as mine.”

“You must be proud of her.”

“Of course, I am. Did you know she’s an honor student in her school? She’s even a black belt in Judo and Taekwondo and you know what’s the best news?”

“What?” Dick lets out a huge smile, seeing Stephanie glow up when sharing lightens his mood.

“Her parents, the one who adopted her, named her Stephanie. I don’t know if it was out of coincidence or they know my name and named her to honor me. But knowing my little girl growing up into a fine young lady really makes me happy… it’s just…” she begins to shake. Soon after, tears are now starting to drop off her eyes. “I wish I was the one who raised her.”

“Oh Steph.” Dick wraps his arms around the other omega. “I know if must have been tough for you but what you did back then, you thought it was the right choice and obviously you’ve made the correct decision.”

“I know… it’s just…” she couldn’t form any proper statements as she continues on crying. Her hands makes their way around Dick’s as she sobs all her frustrations away. “Please, whatever you do Dick, don’t abandon your child.”

  
“I won’t, I promise.” he swears.

* * *

The news of him being pregnant spread like wildfire. It’s not like Steph blabbered the secret but Bruce and Damian knew. Their bond, even if it’s already weak, they could still feel it. Feel what Dick’s going through but they stayed away from him. They already knew forcing themselves on the omega have caused this problem in the first place. So it’s for the best to stay away from him, until the baby is born, at least.

After all being the possible baby daddy, there’s no way they’ll just ignore their mate taking care of a child all alone.

…

..

.

“If I’m the father of the child, I want you to disappear.” Damian flatly states. The newly time they spent together as the Batmen of Gotham has somewhat neutralize their hatred from each other, though there’s still the lingering anger from cuckolding Dick.

“And if I won’t?” Bruce growls.

“Give it up Bruce.” Damian throws away all of his respect to his father because right now, this isn’t a talk between a father and son but rather a talk between two alphas. “If Gray- Dick is pregnant with my child, I want you to stay away from us as far as possible. I will make your death official to the public and you can go and be Batman for all I care as long as you won’t get my family involved. “ he glares at the man, whom he once admired and aspired to become.

“If you want to play this game then fine. If it’s find out that I’m the father of Dick’s child, then I want you to do the same. Stay away from us and don’t ever try to approach him or my child ever.” Bruce takes a step closer to his son, his eyes narrowing as he lets out his best authoritative tone.

“That’s nonsense. Dick will look for me, I know he will.”

“No, he won’t.”

“How will you be certain?”

Bruce cracks his knuckles. “I will make sure you won’t.”

Damian scoffs from the threat. “Bring it on old man.”

* * *

Dick’s almost about to pop. The child inside him has grown considerably, to the point where it’s difficult to get up and he can’t even believe he survived being pregnant without the help of his mates. 

Sure, there are times when loneliness eats him and keeps him up awake in the middle of the night while other times it’s the anxiety of what will happened next once the child is born. Nonetheless, the other leaguers and titans have helped him how to cope. Stephanie and the other mothers have been really helpful and comforting especially when they’re giving him tips on how to raise a child or what to eat and do just to bounce back into shape.

He’s currently hiding in the WatchTower, in his free time, he helps the league with intel gathering and the rest of the time, he spends in thinking of what to name his child (he refuses to know the gender of the child because he wants it to be a surprise like how he found out he’s pregnant), though most of it is spent in thinking about Bruce and Damian and how they’re doing, so far Tim and Babs said they’re alright and actually getting along but Dick begs to differ.

Sitting on the bed, Dick rubs his swollen belly while thinking about his mates. He misses them. He’s never seen them since they’ve rescued him and it’s been 9 months since then. He’s not even sure if Bruce and Damian are happy with the news of him being pregnant but basing from the gossips he heard from his friends, it appears the two are excited and even had told Pieter to examine a DNA test once the child is born.

The door opens, he tilts his head to see who it is and smiles after seeing Stephanie entering the room. “Most recently, I’ve been thinking.” he states, his attention returning to his rounded stomach. “This child, will be born soon and….”

“And?”

“I don’t think I can keep on hiding forever. It’s a different story if I’m the only hiding but with a child? I’m sure my baby will want to meet his father and I want them to grow up having one.”

“Dick, what’s going on? If you want I can-” Stephanie notices the older omega to be fidgeting, she sits at the edge of his bed and holds his right hand for comfort.

“No, I’m fine. What I was going to say is; I will, no, I  _ must  _ face Bruce and Damian soon and I’m scared. I mean, what will happened if they’ll find out the child isn’t there’s? I know Bruce will resent the child at the beginning but I’m sure he’ll grow to love them and accept them even if he’s not the biological father while Damian will love the child unconditionally just like he loves me even if he’s not the real father. I mean I…”

Steph chuckles, “It appears you’ve made your decision already, huh?”

  
“Ye-yeah.” Letting out a sigh, Dick looks at the scenery and prays that everything will be alright.

* * *

Bruce and Damian are awaken by the unsettling pain swarming on their chests Startled and surprised, they immediately know what it means. With no time to spare, they rushing towards the nearest zeta tube and head straight to the WatchTower.

…

..

.

Dick screams, his throat kind of feels tight. It’s somehow difficult to push. He can’t do it, it’s far too painful, liters of tears have now been gushing over his eyes. 

“I-I can’t do it.” Dick mutters in between screams. Stephanie helps on holding him down while Dr. Mid-nite tells him to continue on pushing.

“No, you can do it. I know you can.” she holds on to his arm, encouraging him to continue on pushing. “Come on Dick! You can do it, just imagine your mate- imagine, the one you chose, the one you only love, being here beside you.” she withstands the crushing pain Dick’s giving her by continuing to hold his hand. “You told me didn’t you? That you already made up your mind.”

Stephanie continues to shout encouraging words at him as he continues to push further. Dr. Mid-Nite and Mister Terrific are screaming at him, he can’t hear what they’re saying but he’s really hoping the child is almost there. 

Dick screams even more and continues to push. Steph’s right. All those lonely nights he spent on his own. Thinking and reflecting on the events that have transpired. Things have gotten easier, his mind getting clearer and to be honest, there’s only one alpha he thought of, all those times being alone. Dick always wished  _ he  _ was there for him, wished to be the one who’s beside him instead of Stephanie. He forces himself to continue on breathing and imagine the face of his mate, their bond strengthening and cutting all ties with the other one.  

He takes deep breathes and tries to push again, the sound of Steph’s encouragements becomes a blur as he focuses his attention on the child and the warmth enveloping around his hand, thinking of the only person he only wants to be in the room as he screams out his name.

…

..

. 

Exhausted after 45 hours of labor, Dick finally holds his child in his arms, tears are running down his face with a tired smile is formed on his face. The baby looks red and squishy, the omega laughs seeing how the child continues to move and cry. Steph wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. 

“You’ve done well Dick.” she says proudly and takes a look at the baby crying its heart out. “They’re conducting the DNA test already and it seems your alphas are already waiting outside. They say they have their own way of handling this dilemma. But you won’t stay silent right?”

Dick nods, he lowers his arms and let his child nurse on his chest, his eyes is starting to get heavy, it doesn’t matter now, whatever Bruce or Damian will say, he’ll stop them, because he already knows who he wants to spend his life with and he won’t give up without a fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the ending! i know it's a bit of a cliff hanger but that's how far my brain could think of^^
> 
> it'll be great if you guys tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> your comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
